Alors qu'ils se battaient
by Ejes
Summary: Privé de combat, Bel se contente d'observer le match contre Jaegger. Il était fort, mais le boss et Squalo l'étaient d'avantage... Non ? One-shot, death fic, pas de couple. Les pensées de Bel alors qu'il était témoin de cette terrible scène...


Bonjour à tous ! Il s'agit ici d'un petit OS sans prétention qui se déroule après le chapitre 398 et avant.. Bah avant celui où on apprendra ce qui est arrivé à Squalo. Pas de couple, mais une relation fraternelle que rien ne saurait briser...

Je rappelle qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un défi. C'était un simple défi. N'étais-ce pas ce que c'était ? Sawada a dit "Ca sera dangereux. Vous risquerez vos vies. Les Vindice sont plus forts que n'importe qui dans cette pièce." Bien sûr, il était faible. Peut-être le plus fort de ces mauviettes, le taré aux tonfas mis à part, mais toujours un faible. Comment la Varia pourrait-elle perdre ? Ils étaient fort. Personne ne pouvait les battre. Pas même ces stupides Vindice. Ce serait difficile, mais pas impossible. C'était un défi.

Les blessures de Bel étaient presque toutes guéries. C'était leur cas à tous. Mais le Boss... Il n'avait même pas pensé à donner une autre montre à Bel. Juste à ce stupide requin. Et ils rejoignirent tous deux l'équipe des plus forts. Oh, le Prince voulait s'amuser aussi !

-Reste à l'écart de ça, Bel.

-Shishishi... Squalo, inquiet pour le Prince ? Tu ne veux pas que je sois blessé ?

-Exactement. Si tu commences à saigner, tu vas recommencer à devenir cinglé, et tu va nous gêner. Reste. A. L'écart.

Le Prince se fâcha. Il décida de ne plus jamais parler à Squalo. Comment pouvait-il être si méchant ? Mais alors, le Prince pensa à quelque chose. Si le Boss et Squalo venaient à mourir (peu crédible, cependant), alors le Prince serait le nouveau Boss. Il se mit soudain à espérer que cette mission soit un échec. Seulement, son équipe serait composé de Levi – pas très enviable, Lussuria – bon, au moins, il savait cuisiner, et Mammon. Ce bébé n'aura même pas été libéré de son sort, malgré le fait que Bel le lui ait promis. Oui, mais il deviendrait à la fois Boss ET Prince, il serait libre de changer ses équipiers. Avisant Squalo qui partait, il cria.

-Squalo ! Essaie de rester vivant, okay ?

Squalo le regarda un instant, puis esquissa un sourire et acquiesça.

-A qui tu crois que tu t'adresses ?

Et il disparut. Bel se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il avait voulu dire à Squalo l'opposé de ce qu'il avait réellement dit. Bizaaaaare... Le cerveau du Prince avait-il un disfonctionnement ? Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, il remarqua que Levi et Lussuria allaient assister à la bataille en temps que spectateurs. Donc, naturellement, le Prince décida de venir aussi.

Installé sur une branche, il pouvait voir l'endroit en son intégralité. Mammon le regarda, et Bel retint sa respiration, mais le bébé décida de ne pas en parler au Capitaine.

-Lucky~murmura le blond.

Tous les combattants de l'équipe "Vongola" jouèrent à pierre, papier, ciseau pour savoir qui attaquerait d'abord. Voir le Boss jouer à un jeu si puéril... Oui, c'était hilarant, et le Prince retint de justesse un rire, ne voulant être repéré. Cet idiot de Byakuran gagna. Mais, bien sûr, le Vindice s'en fichait.

Et le combat commença. Le Prince était impressionné par la vitesse de la momie. Il le voyait à peine bouger. Quand soudain...

Un coup de feu. Quelque chose, volant dans les airs. Un bras. Celui du Boss. Le Boss venait de sacrifier son propre bras droit pour permettre à Squalo de s'approcher.

Un bruit. Une épée se brisa. Squalo n'avait même pas touché la Momie et il arrivait à se faire toucher. Cette fois, Bel ne put s'empêcher de rire. Squalo était tellement stuuuupide~

Son sourire se figea. Son corps entier se figea. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus rien voir sinon le bras traversant le torse de Squalo – celui qui fut longtemps son senpai. Le corps du Boss se couvrit de ces cicatrices, celles que la Varia avait l'habitude de voir quand il était dans une colère noire. Mais cette fois, on aurait dit de la...

-Hey, enfoiré de requin. Lève toi.

… Peur ? Le Boss avait peur que Squalo ne se réveille pas ? Mais il le fera. Bien évidemment qu'il le fera. Il l'a toujours fait. Même quand Bel avait 9 ans et qu'un arbre manqua de lui tomber dessus (parce que Levi l'avait frappé trop fort), que Squalo l'avait poussé et que l'arbre l'avait frappé lui.. Il se réveilla. Même quand Squalo but un verre de vin contenant une dose de poison pouvait tuer aisément un éléphant. Il se réveilla. Même quand il fut dévoré par le requin durant la bataille des anneaux. Il se réveilla. Alors pourquoi ne se réveillerait-il pas aujourd'hui ?

Deux minutes. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Bel ne voyait même pas si la bataille était terminée. Qui gagna ? Qui perdit ? Bel l'ignorait. Il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce corps, étendu par terre. Ce cadavre.

Des bras l'attrapèrent. Qui ? Il connaissait cette odeur, ce n'était donc pas un Vindice. Quelqu'un le portait. Il leva les yeux pour voir un visage enfantin.

-Ma...Mmon ?

-Ssh, Bel. Pour l'instant, repose-toi un peu.

-Avons-nous... Gagné ?

Pas de réponse. Mais Mammon avait toujours été avare de mots également.

-Squalo...?

-Mort.

Alors plus rien n'avait d'importance. Que Mammon ait été libéré de son sort ou juste en train d'utiliser son cadeau, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Même faire disparaître la malédiction de son meilleur ami était maintenant sans importance.

Oui, il se reposerait. Le Prince ferma les yeux noyés de larmes et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami. Se réveillerait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Était-il assez fort pour rester en vie ? Ses plaies étaient guéries mais celle de son coeur était bien présente. Se réveillerait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'en fichait.

Désormais, la seule chose qui lui importait était ses précieux souvenirs du grand frère qu'il eut pendant ces huit années.

Se réveillerait-il ? Probablement. Il devait devenir le bras droit du Boss, peut-être le Boss lui-même. Alors oui, il se réveillera. Un jour, il ouvrira ses yeux, et sera prêt à devenir le grand frère de quelqu'un. Il protégerait cet enfant en faisant semblant de le mépriser.

-Shishishi, Squ-senpai... Je serais digne de toi. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Donnez moi votre avis grâce à une petite review, les anonymes sont acceptées !

Bye-biii~


End file.
